The present invention relates to transmitting and receiving of SMS (Short Message Service) messages using a mobile terminal.
SMS messages are transmitted and received according to SMS that is an additional cellular phone service and transmits text data in the form of a short message composed of letters and/or figures.
With the development of mobile communication standard into the third generation, worldwide standardization is performed for 3GPP (3ard Generation Partnership Project), for example, and thus mobile communication between different countries can be achieved.
In the case of SMS, however, a method of coding/decoding a text forming an SMS message and a method of designating the coding/decoding method are varied according to the country where the SMS is used and the mobile telecommunication service provider providing the SMS.